


A Change in Murders

by Wolfie_Gamer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A U!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_Gamer/pseuds/Wolfie_Gamer
Summary: This is an AU, Someone else was killed in place of Rantaro and as the debate continues... Youll find out...*Short Story—*
Kudos: 2





	A Change in Murders

“Why do you think its me?!” Rantaro Amami yelled “You knew about that door too!” Miu yelled “Kaede, Marko and I did aswell. Thats not solid Evidence Miu. But the effort is shown..!” Ultimate Persuasionist, Vanya Ferow Stated, “if my opinion does matter... I do not believe Rantaro killed him.... When Rantaro left the meeting i followed closely behind, Im very sorry Rantaro. I didnt want something to happen to you without a witness...” “Its fine V, Thanks for the thought..!” Rantaro said “Rantaro was at the meeting the entire time, He even walked me and Marko there so he has an Alibi leading up to it, When he left he went directly to the library... No stopping... Even if Rantaro did have the shot put ball with him, He turned the corner about twenty to thirty seconds before i did... It isnt enough time to take out the ball, Kill him and clean himself...” “I believe Vanya.” Kokichi Oma said “Oh and how can we be sure your not lying?!” Marko Ferow, Ultimate Parkorist, Yelled “I wouldn't bother listen to her if I was lying, And Vanya is correct. Thirty seconds isn't enough time to commit murder and hide so much evidence..” Vanya looked towards the podium with the picture on it, The picture of the victim... as she looked at his face through the “X” all she could see was how she found his corpse... lying there... Murdered by a Shotput ball.. That seemed to have fallen from the vents “I think I know how he died!” Marko yelled... the second debate, without any time to think took place. Miu: No Shit Sherlock!!! He was killed by a Shotput ball!!!  
Marko: No, I ment how the ball got there!

Vanya: Go for it Brother..

Marko: There was a Vent above the bookshelf, There wasnt a grate on it, Someone must have set a trap!

K1-B0: But where did it come from... if we dont know then everyones a suspect again.

Marko: No, Your halfway there Kiibo!!  
“Huh?” The Ultimate Robot was confused “I followed what i believed to be the vents path, it lead to the bathroom, Another vent without a grate!” Marko stated clear as day, “if i had to guess He—“ “Please stop calling him a ‘he’... we should just say his name...” Kaede said “If i had to guess... **Saihara Shuichi** was killed by the impact of the shotput ball hitting his head from the vent!” Vanya was pained to hear his name. She remembered how his hair, that was once a navy blue was covered with the hot pink color of his blood, How his hat laid next to him sitting in a pool of blood, How the grey eyes he never wanted anyone to see were forever closed, She wanted to scream... She wanted to cry... She knew this boy for what... a day? Yet she was pained for him to die... Pained to see, a total stranger, who didn’t believe in his own Ultimate talent was laying dead in the library, Infront of the hidden room.. Pained to see, Saihara Shuichi, The Ultimate Detective.... Laying in a pool of his own blood... “Wait... Does Marko have an Alibi?!” Kaito said “K-Kaito! He was at the meeting!!” “He was gone before Rantaro was... And he's the Ultimate Parkorist... Getting there fast, Killing Shuichi and getting away would be no problem..” “STOP! HE WOULDNT KILL ANYONE!!! MARKO HAS SEEN ENOUGH PAIN! ENOUGH AGONY!! HE WOULDNT DO THIS!! IF YOU WANT TO BLAME A FEROW BLAME ME!!” Vanya outbursted, Even surprising Marko at her outburst... “I have a 50 percent higher chance of someone listening to me! I could've told Shuichi to go there before the meeting and he would've listened!! And if anyone saw me I could command them to forget!!!” Vanya continued to shout, Seeming as if she could break down and cry any second...Vanya closed her eyes to regain her thoughts.. Rantaro had stepped off his podium to give Vanya a hug, as did Marko “We’ll find who really did this V.. Dont worry..!” Rantaro said, Marko gave a nod “Shuichi is DEAD... DEAD Rantaro!! What if it was you or Marko?!“ 

”Whats this all about? Im right here..”

Vanyas eyes snapped open. “Huh?!” She looked towards the door, and when she saw the Navy Haired male with a confused expression she couldnt contain it, she rushed up to Shuichi, as did Kaede... “Your alive... Your alive Shuichi!” Vanya whisper shouted, Monokuma looked surprised as hell. “Theres no need for an execution if Shuichi is alive Sir..” Marko said. “I can see that, Parkor Twerp!!” Rantaro looked surprised, Happily surprised.. “Shuichi what happened to you?” Marko asked “I...I dont know... I remember seeing a shotput ball fall next to me... then I blacked out... the next thing I remembered was Awakening in a pool of... what i think is, my blood, My Vision was blured and my head was all messed up.. When i stood i had to try and stop myself from collapsing...” the Ultimate Detective said. “im just happy your alive.. Your like another brother to me..!” Vanya said, “I have to agree with V. You grew on the two of us fast” Marko chimed in

**Author's Note:**

> YOU THOUGHT SHUICHI WAS DEAD! :3  
> There was some magic involved, But Shuichi had a bit of fight left in him and got down to the trial room, without any signs of injury.


End file.
